


Thriving hearts

by dahliycia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, adrien is selling flowers, marinette is ambitious, they search for happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliycia/pseuds/dahliycia
Summary: – Why are you selling flowers?– I am searching for someone.– For who?





	Thriving hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Aimee (http://xiueryn.tumblr.com/) for ml-valentines 2018 event! <3

Marinette dreamed big.

Running along the crowded streets of Paris, rushing to catch the metro she bit on a croissant, maneuvering through the endless ocean of people. She had no time to admire how the morning sun danced between the buildings or how it reflected in the windows of the nearby shops. She had university classes at 8, and at noon she had to be at work – an internship in a big fashion company. In the evening she would work on her assignments, only for a dreamless sleep to consume her after midnight. She did not have to dream at night – she worked hard to make her dreams reality.

Marinette was ambitious. She was in a hurry. She had no time to notice a young man standing peacefully near a street corner, smiling.

* * *

She noticed him for the first time on Friday morning. He was dressed strangely, with a way too long, colorful t-shirt looking like it came from the 80s, gray cargo pants and a short biker jacket. He had a big wicker basket with flowers – he was selling them, she supposed. Even tough she thought he looked creepy, his bright smile made her slow down and stare. All of his face was glowing with that beam, his gaze fixed somewhere up and ahead, eyes sparkling, cheeks raised and flushed. She stared, and he suddenly looked at her, eyes almost closing and head tilting to the side. She returned the smile and he waved at her. She bowed her head and rushed across the street and to the metro entrance.

The image of his lovely smile warmed her chest till the end of the day.

* * *

She stopped wearing her hair in pigtails years ago. It was childish and unprofessional. It was not how a grown-up woman was supposed to wear her hair, at least if she wanted to be seen seriously.

She couldn't find herself in the role of a grown-up woman though.

* * *

Meeting the flower-seller soon became a daily custom. They were smiling and waving at each other, never exchanging a word. He was always dressed extraordinarily, she was always rushing, he had new flowers in the basket every day. His smile was naive and beautiful, somehow like a child's. After a few days she realized she was eager to see him, she felt thrilled, she smiled first, she jogged happily upon spotting him from the distance, he made warmth bloom inside of her like a colorful flower. The sun dancing in his blonde hair every morning was the only sun she noticed at all.

* * *

Her internship was not what she had imagined. Every day she went through stacks of paperwork, answered calls and wrote mail. There was no “designing” to be done on her part. She was to sit and observe and learn. She had a long way to go. She had to start small, they told her. She needed to be patient.

* * *

It was Saturday morning and Marinette was helping out in the bakery, selling pastries and cleaning the tables. She did not see the flower-seller that day – she hasn't been out yet. Absentmindedly, she wondered if he stood there on Saturday as well. She was urged to go and look for him, to go around the neighborhood only to catch his smile and come back. Their silent dialog filled her with hope. It was the simplest and the most delightful detail of her daily life.  
A thrilling idea came to her mind. Without giving it much thought, she asked her mom to take the counter for a moment, grabbed a nice eclair and stormed out of the door, giggling.

She found him at his usual spot, head bowed, rearranging the flowers in his basket. He wore a green sleeveless shirt, so long that it reached his knees, cats printed all over it. She hid behind a tree and giggled, staring at him from her hiding. He was handsome, she noticed, and probably a little crazy, as he was currently talking sweetly to the flowers. All of the plants where in small pots, none of them were cut. She found it cute and thoughtful. He looked at ease. She felt cheerful.  
She jumped from behind the tree, startling him. Then she pushed the box with the eclair to his hands, and her eyes caught his. She stared. It was her first time seeing him this close, and he looked beautiful, surprise painted across his handsome face. She giggled and he smiled. She waved, turned around and jogged away, before he could say anything.

* * *

The university was not what she hoped for. She had loads of assignments to complete that were not interesting, but very time-consuming.

She forgot when was the last time she designed anything she loved.

She felt like she was shrinking deep inside.

* * *

It was Monday morning and she was feeling very gloomy when she received a flower from him. A beautiful pink hyacinth was sitting on the counter top when she came down to the bakery to grab something for a rushed breakfast.  
– A boy came, bought an eclair and left it. – Tom said, packing up a lemon tart for his daughter to take. Marinette smiled.  
– Could you pack one more? – she asked.

It was Monday morning and she was feeling joyful.

* * *

The day she got to know the flower boy's identity, their routine of silent morning greetings had continued for a month already. Marinette was going through the newest issues of fashion magazines at work when she spotted a familiar face amongst the pages. She stared at his photo, modeling the new Gabriel autumn collection.  
Adrien Agreste, a well-known model, son of Gabriel the Fashion Emperor was selling flowers on the street, dressed somehow like a freak while grinning like a child?  
Marinette contemplated the handsome face printed in the magazine. His smile on the picture was nothing like his smile she new from the street.

Was it really him?

Why was he selling flowers?

* * *

With a box of macaroons, she approached him on Thursday morning after leaving home a quarter earlier than usually. For the first time she felt nervous.

– Marinette. – she said, opening the lid of the box.  
– Adrien. – he smiled, gratefully accepting the sweets.  
– Why are you selling flowers? – she asked as he munched on the delicate pastry.  
– I am searching for someone.  
– For who?  
– Myself.

She decided not to be nervous around him.

* * *

Marinette was coming back from work two hours later than usual. It was a hard day. She failed a test she studied really hard for, and then she messed up an order at work and had to stay overtime to make up for her mistakes. Walking out of the metro station near her house, she dreamed of her bed and a box of ice cream.  
She reached the exit and sighed. It was raining heavily. Water fell from the sky like a river down the waterfall and flowed through the streets, soaking everything on its way. She looked around, resigned. It was then when she spotted him, hiding under the roof near his usual place, the basket of flowers sitting near him half-empty. She desperately longed for his smile.  
Dashing through the storm, she reached his spot.  
– Hi. – she greeted, standing next to him near the wall.  
– Hello, nice to see you. – he grinned, happily as always.  
– Why are you still here? – she asked, curious.  
– Didn't feel like going home. – he answered, staring ahead at the flooding city.  
They stayed in silence for a few minutes, the rain pouring and pouring ruthlessly.

Suddenly, Adrien took the hood of his cute cat sweatshirt off and stepped out into the rain. His blonde hair got soaked in an instant, droplets running down his nose and cheeks.  
– You are crazy. – Marinette said, chuckling lightly despite her mood. He only smiled more and extended his hand to her.

Marinette shook her head and took it. She stepped into the rain next to him. He placed his other hand on her side and began leading them into a steady step of waltz. She giggled. It was insane. It was delightful.  
– Hard day? – he asked, making her turn. They were already completely wet.  
– I really want to be successful. – she admitted, rocking with him left and right, forth and back.  
– What does it mean to be successful? – he asked. She did not know.  
– What do you want in life?  
– To be happy. – he looked deep in her eyes. She started at him, lips parted and cheeks flushed.  
– Are you? – she finally managed to say.  
– I think I am starting to.

The drops were dancing on the pavement as they twirled around to the music of the rain.

* * *

Adrien arrived at the corner of the street as soon as the sun rose up above the city, only to find his usual spot already taken. A girl in a beautiful yet humble dress was standing under the tree, her hair tied up in two pigtails, a basket of yellow buttercups in her arms. He was unsure if he felt more astonished or amazed.  
– Why are you selling flowers? – he asked, coming closer to her.  
– I am searching for someone. – she answered, the sun shining in her eyes, a confident yet serene smile lighting up her features. Her shoulders were raised up high, the basket in her hands rocking happily from side to side.  
– For who?  
– For you.


End file.
